playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Fort City Guide
I can't really describe Fort City with a single Genre. I would of it as an FPS version of LittleBigPlanet with some elements from Minecraft, Borderlands, and Skyrim. For example, the genral gameplay is similar to Skyrim, but you also build levels like LBP. Building with materials in LBP is replaced with the "Block" feature from Minecraft. The side quests are similar to Borderlands, where you can do quests for different characters. Oh yeah, you also can customize your character similar to LittleBigPlanet, as well as publish levels that you have created. Character Customization Unlike LBP, the clothing and stuff are not three dimensional. They are simply like Stickers on your characters body, (with the exception on female hair) but they can't be moved. Everything is colorable, and can have custom patterns. Instead of getting them from a menu like LBP, you buy them, each from their own store Hairstyles (Bought at Seth's Unisex Barbershop) *None *Basic Male *Basic Female *Side Part Male *Middle Part Male *Side Part Female *Middle Part Female *Mad Scientist *Balding *In-My-Eyes *Pointed *Flat Top *Messy *Shaggy *Bob *Mohawk *Pigtails *Ponytail *Combover *Hipster Hair *Braids *Shaved Hair *Stocking Hat *Ski Hat *Halloween Mask *Ski Mask *Army Helmet *Knight Helmet *Greek Helmet *Samari Helmet *Pirate Bandana *Horror Hair *Gangster Hat (Bowler) *Future Helmet *Hood Face Parts (Bought At Grace's Face Place) *Basic Eyes *Cartoon Eyes *Girly Eyes *Zombie Eyes *Tired Eyes *Clown Eyes *Cat Eyes *Button Eyes *Horror Scar *Basic Glasses *Round Glasses *Shades Glasses *Monocle Glasses *Giant Glasses *Movie Star Glasses *2000 Glasses *Goggles *Eyepatch *Domino Mask *No Nose *Basic Nose *Pointy Nose *Big Nose *Pet Nose *Flat Nose *Skeleton Nose *Basic Mouth *Girly Mouth *Buck Teeth Mouth *Happy Teeth Mouth *Clown Mouth *Fangs Mouth *Rotton Teeth Mouth *Tongue-Sticking-Out Mouth *Basic Mustache *Basic Beard *Classy Mustache *Curly Mustache *Old Wise Man Mustache *Italian Mustache *Goatee Beard *Stubble Beard Clothes (Bought at Tobert's Clothing Store with Minigolf) *Tee-Shirt *Hoodie *Jacket *Long Sleeve Shirt *Double-Layer *Tuxedo Shirt *Dress Shirt *Lab Coat *Winter Coat *Vest *Cut-Off Shirt *Bikini Top *Tank Top *Caveman Top *Knight Top *Greek Top *Samari Top *Pirate Top *Horror Top *Gangster Top (Pinstripes) *Future Top *Pants *Boxers *Shorts *Underwear *Bikini Bottom *Short Shorts *Ripped Shorts *Gloves *Skate Gloves *Rubber Gloves *Basic Shoes *Star Sneakers *Sandals *Boots Weapons Weapons are similar to minecraft, next to the names are how many hearts (out of 6) they deplete, and upgrades) *Club- 1/2 Heart (Spikes, Stun) *Sword- 1 Heart (Faster Strike, Power Stab) *Magic Sword- 3 Hearts (No upgrades) *Battle Axe 1 1/2 Hearts (Faster Strike, Power Stab) *Rifle- 2 hearts (Laser Scope, Automatic Fire) *Laser Sword- 2 Hearts (Faster Strike, Shield) *Crowbar- 1 1/2 Hearts (Combo strike, Stun) *Bow- 1 1/2 Hearts (More Range, Flaming Arrow) *Pirate Sword- 1 Heart (Stun, Faster Strike) *Horror Axe- 1 1/2 Hearts (Stun, Combo Strike) *Chain Gun- It is mounted but can be detached, but you can jump and move slower, similar to Just Cause. HUBs *Home HUB: A suburban area, where Zach's house and the stores are. Some forrest. Side Quest are here. *Fort City Frenzy: The 1st HUB in story mode, a ruined city full of Corupt Sldiers and thieves. *Prehistoric Panic: The 2nd HUB in story mode, a foresty/deserty HUB with caves and Rocks. *Medival Mayham: The 3rd HUB in Story. A large castle suronded by a village. *Greeks Vs. Vikings: The 4th HUB: A Greek Temple on a mountain with Viking Camps and 3 Large ships. *Samari showdown: The 5th HUB. A snowy temple with a chinese village. *Pirate Plunder: The 6th HUB. A large Bay with seven large pirate ships and some buildings. *Translyvania Terror: The 7th HUB. Count Blachula's HUGE mansion on a mountain. *Gangster Gamble: The 8th HUB.A street in the 1940's with a huge amandoned apartment building. *Future Fight: The 9th HUB A large space station on a small planet, with a huge orbiting spaceship. *The Warzone: The 10th and final HUB. A large alley with a large Monorail station, where you fight Jack Fort. *HUBS are randomly generated in Online Mode. Bosses *HAWK: A ridicuously armorred attack chopper, Boss of the first HUB *Rexy the Brotosaurus: A brotosaurus. Named Rexy. *Drago: A Large Crimson Dragon, who breathes fire. *Zeus Vs. Odin: The are fighting each other and take turns attacking you. *Chichi: A firebreathing chinese Dragon, Very Long. *Davy Jones: He rides aboard the flying dutchmen, and attacks with his pet, Cthuhlu. *Count Blachula: Draculas Brother. Yet he isnt sure why his last name changes. He fights you in a room full of coffins, and teleports between them, resulting in a very suspensful battle. *Al Kapone: Not Al Capone, he is much more dimwitted. He boards an escape Van. You must chase him on Zach's Skateboard. *FC-980: A cyborg who pilots a large Mech. Not for long.... *Jack Fort: The final and longest boss fight. He has a modified version of the rifle, and he at first shoots at you from the monorail station, and you must get to him. After that, you battle fight him on top of the monorail. Then Inside it. The whole fight has 5 phases. *Tree Man: Doesn't appear in story mode, online Free mode and online.He is invincible, and very hard to stall. He will go away after about 20 hits. He was created when a criminal who was actually five weeks pregnant was hunted down, and fell into a 5 foot deep pit, snapped her necked, and died. The villagers thought of her as unworthy of proper burial and just filled the pit with dirt. A tree grew there, and her unborn son grew/born into it. The tree became alive and since then has been getting revenge on the citizens of Fort City. Online/Free Roam Mooks *The following mooks appear in the woods outside of Fort City. *Metal Eater: A small, spherical Pacman-Like Creature who eats any metal blocks you place. *Wood Eater: A small, spherical Pacman-Like Creature who eats any wood blocks you place. *Stone Eater: A small, spherical Pacman-Like Creature who eats any stone blocks you place. *Grunt: A melee-based "Monster" that appears in free roam and online. *Flamer: A fast, flaming specter that appears online. If you are not careful, he can set your fort on fire. *Tree Man: See "Bosses" *Dart: A strange specter who can shoot his hands as projectiles and grow them back instantly. *Tank: A large power-based mook. *Warlock: A magic-based old man who lives in the woods outside of fort city. Story Mode Mooks *Looter: Mook in Fort City Frenzy. Has a Crowbar. *Militia: Tank in Fort City Frenzy. Has a rifle. *Caveman: Mook in Prehistoric Panic. Has a Club. *Boneman: Tank in Prehistoric Panic. Has dinosaur bones as armor. Has club with spikes. *Knight: Mook in Medival Mayham. Has a Knight Sword. *Ogre: Tank in Medival Mayham. Has a Club with Spikes. *Spartan: Mook in Greeks Vs. Vikings. Has A Bow. *Viking: Tank in Greeks Vs. Vikings. Has a Battle Axe. *Ninja: Mook in Samari Showdown. Has fast melee attacks. *Samari: Tank in Samari Showdown. Has a Battle Axe. *Pirate: Mook in Pirate Plunder. Has a pirate Sword. *Seaman: Tank in Pirate Plunder. Has Strong Melee attacks. *Zombie: Mook in Translyvania Terror. Has fast melee attacks. *Werewolf: Tank in Translyvasnia Terror. Has Power Melee attacks. *Gangster: Mook in Gangster Gamble. Has a crowbar. *Police: Tank in Gangster Gamble. Has a rifle. *FC-700: Mook in Future Fight. Has a laser sword. *Xlorolorf: Tank in Future fight. Has strong Melee attacks. *Militia: Mook in The warzone. Can be summoned during the final battle. Has a fast rifle. Category:Blog posts